As recognized herein, microphone arrays for conference room solutions generically attempt to identify sound direction for their adaptive intelligence. As also understood herein, a problem with that solution is that the microphone array has no way to know where the participants really are to focus the microphone array beaming towards the participants, instead relying only on the direction of sound, which may be reflected from walls and thus which may not accurately model the location of the participants.